Ángel Guardián
by Kyrie HawkTem
Summary: Todos tenemos un ángel, quien nos acompaña siempre, algunos dudamos su existencia pero él siempre esta ahí, ya que incluso quienes son seres malignos tienen uno que no duda en dar su vida por una sencilla razón...protegerle. HiruMamo.
1. Venganza

**Hola aquí vengo con una nueva historia, pondría más pero me reservo, lo hare hasta el final del capitulo, no les quito más tiempo y los dejo leer**

**Aclaro, los personajes utilizados no me pertenecen. La historia completamente me pertenece.**

**-Diálogos.**

_**Pensamientos y Nota importante.**_

* * *

**Venganza**

Todo había pasado muy rápido, demasiado para él, lo único que escucho fue _Cuidado Hiruma_ seguido de un estruendo, uno que él conocía muy bien, una bala disparada. Lo siguiente era que él estaba en el suelo debido al empujón que había recibido, para después ver algo que jamás pensó llegaría a pasar nunca, ella estaba recargada en la pared de aquel almacén mirando hacia él, con la mano en el pecho, susurro un leve _Youichi ¿Estas bien?_ Para después caer de sentón en el suelo.

Se levanto enfurecido observando como uno de los seguidores del camaleón se arrancaba a toda velocidad del lugar en su motocicleta verde.

— _¡Maldición! Esos hijos de perra van a pagar esto_—anuncio el quarterback de Deimon mientras rápido se acerco a ella.

—Oi mujer déjame ver—no sabia si estaba desesperado o enfurecido su tono de voz no sonó como habitualmente era, retiro la mano con la que ella se cubría la herida mano para encontrarse con una perforación muy cerca del pecho.—Mamori, responde, no te duermas…

* * *

**-FlashBack—**

Todos se encontraban en la casa preparándose para comenzar el entrenamiento jugueteando con las toallas, sin embargo su capitán estaba un tanto colérico ese día y al ver tanta felicidad ideo uno de sus famosos entrenamientos pesados. Mamori les dio señal de que el entrenamiento terminaba al acercarse al quarterback, sin perder tiempo los inocentes Devil Bats solo atinaron a cambiarse rápidamente para huir a casa antes de que su demonio capitán se retractara por terminar el entrenamiento.

—Hiruma otra vez—suspiro la castaña al momento en que le entregaba una toalla.

—No es de tu incumbencia jodida manager—dijo secándose el sudor de la frente—además el partido contra los camaleones es el próximo viernes.

—Lo se, pero apenas es jueves, eso es la próxima semana.

—kekekeke dices que espere un poco más para torturarlos con miras al juego, jodida manager.

—No que los tortures, si no que entrenemos como lo hemos estado haciendo desde hace tiempo.

Entre platica comenzaron a caminar hacia la casa de Deimon, cuando entraron aun se encontraba Monta y Sena ambos listos para irse.

—Mamori-chan te acompaño a casa—le dijo en tono max el receptor.

—Claro que no jodido momo, tiene cosas que hacer—disparo su arma ahuyentando al chico, Sena quien solo estaba viendo se despidió y salió corriendo para alcanzarlo.

— ¿Cosas que hacer?

—Así es, hoy haremos una entrega especial kekekekekekeke.

La castaña suspiro al ver como el aura de su capitán se volvía negra y no paraba de limpiar el arma que recién había utilizado. Sin más salieron del lugar, comenzaron a caminar por una ruta que ella desconocía, cuando llegaron a ese lugar noto estaba lleno de almacenes, parecía un antiguo recinto militar al ver que cada almacén estaba enumerado.

—Hiruma-kun, estas seguro que esto esta bien—comento la chica que no se separaba de el—Tengo un mal presentimiento, mejor vámonos.

—kekeke ¿mal presentimiento? Kekekeke no jodas con eso maldita manager.

Se detuvo en seco frente a uno de los almacenes, el numero 15, abrió la puerta de una patada para encontrarse con el lugar completamente vacio.

_¿Qué mierda…_

—¡Hiruma cuidado!

Sintió como la chica lo empujaba con una gran fuerza hacia el interior del lugar cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo mientras se escuchaba un estruendo, uno que él conocía muy bien, una bala disparada. Se giro en el suelo para después verla a ella estaba recargada en la pared de aquel almacén mirando hacia él, con la mano en el pecho.

—Youichi ¿Estas bien?—dijo en un susurró para después caer de sentón en el suelo.

Se levanto enfurecido observando como uno de los seguidores del camaleón se arrancaba a toda velocidad del lugar en su motocicleta verde.

******—**Fin del FlasBack—

* * *

—_¡Maldición! Ese hijo de perra va a pagar esto_—anuncio el quarterback de Deimon mientras rápido se acerco a ella

—Oi mujer déjame ver—no sabia si estaba desesperado o enfurecido su tono de voz no sonó como habitualmente era, retiro la mano con la que ella se cubría la herida mano para encontrarse con una perforación muy cerca del pecho.—Mamori, responde, no te duermas.

La cargo mientras que con una habilidad sorprendente saco su celular para marcar el número de emergencias, dio una ubicación y alerto el tipo de herida amenazando que si no se apresuraban los siguientes con agujeros serian ellos.

—_Maldición Mamori, despierta—_en su pensamiento rodo la imagen de ella diciéndole que tenía un mal presentimiento.

_Mierda Carajo Maldición _

No le gustaba la imagen que veía, ella totalmente pálida su bello uniforme blanco ahora con manchas color carmín, su cabello desordenado y su respiración cada vez más lenta. Se sorprendió el mismo al darse cuenta que en realidad sentía algo por ella, única y diferente, definitivamente no iba con él pero aun así la tenia y ahora la estaba perdiendo.

Llegaron a la dirección que él había dado se ubico en un callejón para así tener una vista para la ambulancia y de paso esconderse, algo que nuca hacia y nuca haría pero hoy fue solo una excepción.

Continúo reanimándola hasta que ella despertó.

—Youichi ¿Estas bien?— su voz era débil y melodiosa.

—Mierda ahora preocúpate por ti, olvídate de mí, quieres.

—Imposible hacer eso—cerró los ojos mientras le dedicaba una tierna sonrisa.

La ambulancia llego rápido, bajando la camilla y acomodándola, el solo observaba el enfermero lo saco de su estado actual, subió al vehículo observando cada movimiento de esos hombres.

—Sangrado abundante, la herida es muy profunda, cercana al corazón, apresúrate—grito el hombre de tez blanca y uniforme azul al conductor.

—Su pulso esta bajo, la estamos perdiendo— alerto el otro joven, quien conectaba varios instrumentos para así revisar el latido del corazón.

—Apresúrate—el más joven hacia presión en un intento de detener el profundo sangrado.

El sonido se hacia cada vez más lejano, solo escuchaba el débil latido de su corazón, se llevo las manos a la cara, cerro los ojos —_Tengo un mal presentimiento, mejor vámonos_—el pensamiento lo golpeo duro, junto con la imagen de su sonrisa –_Imposible hacer eso—_

_Mamori…_

_No te rindas, tú puedes._

* * *

**Ok, mi primer HirumaxMamori espero que les guste**

**Y no tardare en subir la continuación**

**Este fic esta dedicado para mi querida **_**Kagurami**_

_**Gracias por tus bellas historias**_

**Además que agradezco a **_**Jim Brickman**_** por tan hermosas melodías que me inspiraron en este capitulo.**

**Gracias por leer**

**Nos leemos pronto**

**Hawktem**


	2. El comienzo de todo

**Aclaro, los personajes utilizados no me pertenecen. La historia completamente me pertenece.**

**-Diálogos.**

_**Pensamientos y Nota importante.**_

**Narrado por Mamori y Hiruma (respectivamente)**

* * *

**El comienzo de todo**

2 días antes…

El entrenamiento había comenzado como de costumbre, todos estaban en el campo a excepción de Hiruma, que no se había presentado, un día antes me entrego una hoja con el circuito de entrenamiento y se fue, en ella me percate que no estaría presente ya que dicho circuito incluía cada una de las posiciones excepto la suya, no es que él necesite entrenar en su posición, pero aun así me preocupa que no venga porque en ocasiones se salen de control.

—Mamo-nee, ¿que pasa?

Tan perdida estaba en mi mente que no note que Suzuna estaba a mi lado preguntándome varias cosas.

—Perdona Suzuna, lo que pasa es que me distraje con el circuito, es un poco pesado y aun así todos lo están haciendo muy bien—la mire y le sonreí como siempre.

— ¿Y porque You-nii no esta?

—La verdad no lo se Suzuna, quizá esta tramando algo lo conoces, nunca para con eso.

Paso una hora y media más con sus preguntas, unas graciosas y otras muy extrañas, así como también apoyaba a los chicos. Les di la orden de parar, ya era hora de terminar, todos regresamos a la casa Deimon para descansar. No podía creer la gran cantidad de energía que aun les quedaba después de tan pesado entrenamiento, todos seguían hablando muy tranquilamente, molestándose entre ellos, en fin hombres. Cuando todos se fueron Suzuna se ofreció a hacerme compañía mientras terminaba de limpiar el desorden que habían dejado, una vez todo limpio tomo sus cosas y me espero en la puerta, sin embargo yo aun tenía una cosa más que hacer.

—Suzuna ya puedes irte, gracias—me acomode el cabello rebelde del cuello mientras buscaba una carpeta.

—Segura Mamo-neechan, ya esta un poco oscuro, y además Sena nos sigue esperando—me respondió con una sonrisita traviesa una muy normal en ella.

—Descuida, ya pueden irse.

La vi salir con una expresión de mucha duda mientras.

—Mamori, ¿estas segura de irte sola?—me gire al ver que Sena aparecía de la nada y se asomaba por la puerta

—Tranquilo, no es tan tarde y aun tengo algo que hacer, ya vayan a casa.

No sabia si sonreír ante la escena que tenía en frente, Sena y Suzuna ambos apenados y riendo mientras se alejaban —_tonta sobre protectora_— me regañe. Continúe buscado la carpeta, esta tenia unas cosas importantes para mi materia de Ingles y sabia que Hiruma tenia algo que ver con esto, las había ocultado, pero ¿Dónde?

— ¿Donde rayos estas?— sin querer mi pequeña frustración me había hecho hablar en voz alta.

—Justo aquí.

Me paralicé al escuchar su voz, sabia que era él, mi vergüenza subió a mi cara al verme sorprendida buscando entre sus cosas.

—Kekekekeke, ¿Qué diablos haces?

Él estaba recargado en la puerta con expresión divertida en su cara, quizá por encontrarme literalmente con las manos en la masa. Genial, ahora mi cara ardía por mi sonrojo.

—Ah buscaba algo—cerré los ojos mientras me dejaba caer al piso de sentón.

—En mis cosas, exactamente que diablos buscabas—entro y cerró la puerta detrás de si recargándose en ella.

—Mi carpeta—levante mi mirada justo donde él, mi sonrojo aumento.

—Esta carpeta— saco mi carpeta rosa del cajón superior donde estaban las cosas de Monta. Un lugar donde por supuesto no se me habría ocurrido buscar—Kekekekekeke si quieres que te devuelva la jodida carpeta debes hacer algo por ella maldita manager—

— ¿Qué tengo que hacer?—conteste de mala gana, mientras me ponía de pie y me sentaba junto a la mesa.

—Contestar 2 preguntas, si las respondes correctamente te quedas con la jodida carpeta, y si no…

Suspire por lo alto, ya me estaba cansando de sus preguntas, y por si fuera poco ya había fallado una y mi castigo fue ser una persona obediente, justamente en aquel partido, sentí un escalofrió recorrerme la espalda mientras recordé.

—Si no ¿que?

—Tendrás que recuperarla a la fuerza.

— ¿Por qué?

—Estoy aburrido—giro su cabeza para verme en un tono muy serio. Me sonroje más si es que eso fuera posible.

—Esta bien—_todo sea por esa carpeta que debo entregar mañana._

—Pregunta 1 ¿Nombre de la liga más importante del futbol americano?

—Es en serio, la NFL—_Que pregunta fue esa, caso esta jugando._

—Pregunta 2 ¿Quién es nuestro próximo rival de pretemporada?—Esa si me sorprendió, y era claro que no lo sabía.

—No lo se—tartamudee

—Kekekeke y así te haces llamar manager, kekekekeke error. Nuestro rival de pretemporada son los Camaleones de Zokugaku, ahora no recuperaras tu jodida carpetita tan fácil, intenta quitármela jodida manager—

_Shock Pánico y Furia _

Me puse te pie, estaba cansada, tenia tarea que hacer y no podía perder más tiempo, por más que intente perseguirlo y tratar de alcanzar mi carpeta, no lo logre y él lo disfrutaba, _el muy idiota_.

Si la cosa era por fuerza yo tenia las de perder, pero una idea me llego de golpe. Me separe de él y suspire alto de nuevo, lo mire a los ojos y después mire mi carpeta que él tenia en lo alto gracias a su brazo.

_Hazlo Mamori _

Me acerque lento a él y lo bese.

Fue dulce y tierno, lo que me sorprendió fue que al separarme, él correspondiera varias veces…

Me olvide de la carpeta y lo seguí besando, algo que sin duda he querido hacer desde ese partido del torneo de Navidad, nos restaba ese año de preparatoria juntos y justo ahora lo tenia tan cerca.

Continuaba besándolo, sentía en mi rostro un calor grande al parecer mi sonrojo era cada vez más fuerte, no supe cuando fue que me rodeo la cintura y me apretó hacia él, lo único que sentía era su lengua y sus dientes suaves mordiendo mi labio, sus labios sabían a menta cuando los mordí para terminar el beso. No lo mire, mi pena era demasiado grande, estaba tan sonrojada por lo que había hecho por una carpeta.

—Kekekeke si esto haces por una carpeta no imagino que harías por otra cosa.

Estaba por protestar cuando sentí nuevamente sus labios feroces chocar contra los míos, esta vez no fue tan dulce fue un beso dominante, sentir como mordía mis labios y como se hacia paso para dominar mi boca fue demasiado, pero tampoco tenia pensado quedarme atrás, rodee más fuerte mis brazos en su cuello y mis dedos se hundían en su cabello, profundicé el beso y comencé también a dominarlo poco a poco, sentí como se reía cuando acortábamos el beso en busca de aire, continuamos así un rato más.

Mis labios ardían y me separe de él que mordió mi labio en son de protesta, me separe poco a poco e inofensivamente acaricie su rostro, estaba tan sonrojada y aun así me arme de valor y lo mire, respirando entrecortado igual que yo me sonrió.

—Ya es tarde y creo que ya recupere mi carpeta—le mostré mi carpeta que le había quitado durante el beso.

—kekekeke astuta, te acompaño a casa—se separo de mi y tomo unas cosas de su armario.

—No es necesario además…

—Kekeke estas loca si crees que te dejare ir sola a esta hora, maldita novia.

Y me volvió a besar

…

* * *

4:00pm

Me encontraba en el tejado del edificio sur de la preparatoria, justamente el más cercano al campo de futbol, estaba anotando las tareas y ejercicios de Ingles

**-FlashBack-**

—Mamo-nee ¿Qué haces?

—El trabajo que nos han dejado de ingles Suzuna, es la calificación de este mes así que debo hacerlo bien

—Uh esto aun no lo entiendo.

—Jajaja cuando estés en 3 año lo entenderás, bien ya termine, vamos con los chicos—dijo mientras guardaba todo el trabajo en una carpeta rosa junto a su mochila.

…

Kekekekeke

1 hora después…

—Suzuna has visto mi carpeta.

—No, la habías dejado en tu mochila ¿no?

—Rayos

Comenzaron a buscarla por toda la casa de Deimon más nadie noto la figura de un demonio riendo saltando hacia afuera por la puerta trasera con algo en las manos.

**-Fin del FlashBack- **

—Kekekeke bien 2 ejercicios más y termino, kekeke jodida manager si que sabes facilitarme muchas cosas.

Termine los malditos ejercicios 10 minutos después y eche una mirada para el campo, al parecer la jodida manager estaba haciendo el circuito a la perfección

—Bien el entrenamiento debe llevarles por lo menos 3 horas por el circuito, y si los idiotas lo entendieron el próximo partido será pan comido, ahora quien será nuestro afortunado elegido para la operación kekekeke.

Tome mi libreta y comencé a ojearla para así al momento de detenerla elegir al ganador. Justo cuando la pare la hoja apareció el nombre de uno de mis antiguos esclavos ahora en libertad condicional.

_Habashira Rui_

—kekekeke felicidades los próximos rivales para la pretemporada de Deimon son los Camaleones de Zokugaku, debo hacerle una visita al jodido lengua larga.

5:20 pm

Camine hasta los almacenes donde solían esconderse esas ratas y muy a mi estilo entre por uno de los costados que estaban en mal estado. En silencio solo me moví en la oscuridad para atacar a mi presa.

—Y ahora que haremos jefe—hablo un renacuajo nuevo. Era alto, de físico notable y fuerte, cabello castaño y ojos color negro.

—Nada, por una razón me siento vigilado.

—Kekekeke así es maldito lengua larga—Salí de mi escondite bien acompañado de mi arma favorita.

—Hiruma que demonios haces aquí.

—kekeke si bien les deje a todos en libertad condicional, han sido seleccionados para enfrentar a…

—Oye Habashira, ¿Quién es este imbécil?—me vi interrumpido por el idiota nuevo.

—Me parece que el imbécil aquí eres tu, acaso no sabes quien soy yo kekekeke.

—Cállate idiota—hablo Habashira tenso—bien Hiruma podrá ser el próximo viernes, demostraremos nuestros nuevos trucos a Deimon.

—Kekeke perfecto, y tu—dirigí mi mirada al jodido nuevo—será mejor que no te metas conmigo, que tienes las de perder jodido novato.

—Así…

Estaba a punto de lanzarse contra mí de no ser porque Habashira y otros que estaban ahí lo detuvieron.

— ¿Así que quieren perder su libertad condicional? Kekekeke

—Maldición Hiruma ya cerramos el trato.

Lance mi clásica risa demoniaca antes de irme, solo pude ver de lejos como el jodido novato me miraba 'con rabia' —_kekekeke ese jodido novato no sabe con quien se mete— _pensé en ese momento, eran casi las 6:00 pm decidí regresar a la casa Deimon para informar sobre nuestro nuevo encuentro, para cuando llegue solo están la maldita manager y la jodida patines limpiando.

Fui a comprar unas cosas ya que la jodida hambre que tenía estaba reclamándome de forma sonora, cuando regrese nuevamente vi la puerta entreabierta, me acerque para tirar las bolsas vacías que hace un rato tenían comida cuando entre encontré a la jodida manager buscando algo en mis cosas, mi primer impulso fue el de darle un susto pero al ver la jodida imagen de su perfecto trasero preferí recargarme en el marco de la puerta para admirarlo un rato.

— ¿Donde rayos estas?—hablo ella al parecer se le había escapado el pensamiento.

—Justo aquí—hable lo más tranquilo posible.

Al parecer al escuchar mi voz quedo como una jodida estatua, se giro para verme completamente sonrojada, no se si es mi maldita estupidez o es que me gusta ver como se sonroja y más si yo soy quien lo provoca.

—Kekekekeke, ¿Qué diablos haces?—definitivamente no hay nada mejor que hacerla sonrojar.

—Ah buscaba algo—cerro los ojos mientras es dejaba caer al piso de sentón.

—En mis cosas, exactamente que diablos buscabas—entre y cerré la puerta detrás de mi para después recargarme en ella.

—Mi carpeta—levanto su mirada para verme de frente, al parecer el maldito sonrojo aumento.

—Esta carpeta— me acerque al lugar donde estaban las cosas del jodido mono y tome su carpeta rosa, sabia que la buscaría entre mis cosas, así le la deje en un lugar donde no lo haría—Kekekekekeke si quieres que te devuelva la jodida carpeta debes hacer algo por ella maldita manager—

— ¿Qué tengo que hacer?—me contesto de mala gana, mientras se levantaba del suelo y se sentaba cerca de la mesa.

—Contestar 2 preguntas, si las respondes correctamente te quedas con la jodida carpeta, y si no…

Suspiro por lo alto, eso se sentía jodidamente bien.

—Si no ¿que?—me regreso la mirada cansada.

—Tendrás que recuperarla a la fuerza—sentencie

— ¿Por qué?

—Estoy aburrido—me gire para verla en un tono muy serio—_creo que su cabeza explotara_—se sonrojo aun más.

—Esta bien—

Bien será una pregunta estúpida y otra cuya respuesta no conoce, ando muy aburrido y quiero divertirme con las tontas caras que hace. Comencé

—Pregunta 1 ¿Nombre de la liga más importante del futbol americano?

—Es en serio, la NFL— la mueca de confusión mesclada con algo de burla apareció_, kekekeke_

—Pregunta 2 ¿Quién es nuestro próximo rival de pretemporada?—

—No lo se—tartamudeó

—Kekekeke y así te haces llamar manager, kekekekeke error. Nuestro rival de pretemporada son los Camaleones de Zokugaku, ahora no recuperaras tu jodida carpetita tan fácil, intenta quitármela jodida manager—

Soltó otro suspiro, se levanto de la mesa e intento quitarme la carpeta que tenia levantada con mi brazo, era lógico que no podía alcanzarla y eso lo hacia más divertido, su rostro de cansancio y desesperación era algo que realmente me gustaba ver, de pronto se separo como si estuviera planeando algo, ahora era yo el jodido confundido, al parecer había terminado porque se acerco a mi y…

Me beso.

Fue un beso tímido, me sorprendió realmente me había sorprendido, y justo cuando me deje llevar por sus labios suaves se separo, estaba tan roja que creí explotaría, pero explotara o no, yo quería más, así que la traje hacia mi y la volví a besar. Sabia a la perfección lo que ella sentía por mí, aunque siempre trate de dejarlo de lado muy dentro yo sentía algo también, lo sabía pero siempre lo ignoraba—_estúpido— _lo era en verdad, siempre estuvo ahí para mí.

Continuaba besándola, sentí el deseo de tenerla más cerca, de sentirla rodee mis brazos con su cintura y la apreté contra mi, emitió un pequeño quejido por mi acción y mordí su labio, sus labios eran suaves y tenían un saber dulce cuando los mordí. Sentí su lengua separarse, me mordió el labio y termino el beso.

—Kekekeke si esto haces por una carpeta no imagino que harías por otra cosa—busque su rostro pero ella lo oculto, sabia que por mi respuesta protestaría y justo cuando lo hizo tome nuevamente sus labios.

Esta vez no fui dulce, quería dominio, mordía sus labios y me abrí paso entre ellos, quería llegar hasta el ultimo rincón de su deliciosa boca, me vi nuevamente sorprendido cuando ella me rodeó el cuello y sus dedos se hundieron en mi cabello profundizando el beso y comenzó también a domarme poco a poco— ¡Que mujer!—me mordía los labios mientras que me sometía con su suave lengua, necesitaba aire pero aun así no quería terminar, le mordí el labio por su separación y me apremio con una caricia en el rostro.

La vi, estaba tan sonrojada cuando me miro, respirando entrecortado igual que yo, me sonrió.

—Ya es tarde y creo que ya recupere mi carpeta—me mostro la carpeta, ni cuenta me di cuando me la quito.

—Kekekeke astuta, te acompaño a casa—realmente me sorprendió, no me esperaba que me besara, me separe de ella para sacar unas cosas de mi armario.

—No es necesario además…

—Kekeke estas loca si crees que te dejare ir sola a esta hora, maldita novia—su cara de sorpresa y felicidad mostraron una tímida sonrisa, definitivamente eres mia.

Y la volví a besar, kekeke era algo que podía hacerme adicto, jodidamente delicioso.

* * *

**Bien bien, ya aquí aclaro que ambos son pareja, y de paso dejar una potencial pista del agresor del primer capitulo.**

**Bueno escribí este capitulo gracias a mi bipolaridad musical, la primera parte narrada por Mamori, fue de gran inspiración Drowing de BackStreet Boys en cambio la de Hiruma fue más a In the Shadows de The Rasmus, jajaja como decirlo ambos géneros me gustan.**

**Gracias por sus reviews ^^ **

**Espero les haya gustado, y nos leemos pronto**

**HawkTem**


	3. Mentiras reveladas, verdades ocultas

**Ya volví y con un nuevo aviso, estaré actualizando esta obra cada martes o miércoles, para así llevar un ritmo y no atrasarme.**

**Aclaro, los personajes utilizados no me pertenecen. La historia por completo me pertenece.**

**-Diálogos.**

**Pensamientos y Nota importante.**

**Sin más los dejo leer.**

* * *

**Mentiras reveladas Verdades ocultas**

Nueva York, 2 semanas antes.

Las luces de la ciudad comenzaron a hacer aparición, pronto serian las 7:30 pm y estaría oscuro, los autos hacían un estridente ruido debido al tráfico, estaba ubicado en mi departamento, tengo tantos que por ahora decidí ubicarme en este, no es tan novedoso pero, no debo llamar la atención, no ahora.

—Mientras tanto en otras noticias, la recompensa por encontrar al líder de unos de los carteles de la mafia más grande de Estados Unidos sigue prófugo, su nombre completo es David Johnson de 23 años de edad, físico alto y fuerte, cabello castaño y ojos color negro les presentamos su fotografía…

Apague el televisor cuando decían la recompensa que daban por mi paradero, claro soy demasiado hábil para escapar así que debo utilizar mi talento, deje salir un suspiro mientras jugaba con un globo terráqueo para ver mi próximo destino. No me atraparían tan fácil, mi dedo detuvo la esfera justamente en un lugar donde no seria reconocido tan fácil, justamente del otro lado del mundo, Japón. Sonreí de medio lado, comencé a llenar las maletas mientras comenzaba mis tramites con un viejo amigo, Roy, para que me llevara hacia el país del sol naciente, tenia una avioneta y era reconocido por ser un falsificador de pasaportes y papeles importantes, durante el viaje me hizo infinidad de preguntas algunas más estúpidas que otras, no era la primera vez que iba a Japón así que mi japonés estaba muy fresco aun, mire a la costa para ver que ya estábamos cerca, tal como lo esperaba de él me entrego un pasaporte de visitante demasiado real para ser falsificado, un nuevo nombre _Hayate Ryo_ y por si fuera poco una preparatoria en la cual podría estar.

—Oye idiota, ¿Por qué mierdas estaré en una preparatoria?—lo mire cuando ya aterrizábamos en un plano solitario del país.

— ¿Por qué? Crees que no van a buscarte, lo harán así que lo pensé muy bien, nadie sospecharía de esta preparatoria, casi todos ahí son delincuentes, no es un lugar que a la policía le guste estar a cada rato, no al menos que quieran salir en camilla.

Solo lo mire furioso, pero tenia razón así que ¿Qué más da? Tome un taxi y le mostré la dirección, en un inicio el taxista se puso nervioso y se negó a llevarme, pero lo considero en cuanto le mostré algo de dinero americano, como dice un dicho, con dinero baila hasta un perro. Justo cuando llegue note que Roy no mentía, aquel lugar parecía más a una penitenciara que a una preparatoria, _me siento como en casa _me dije sonriendo para mis adentros.

Camine entonces hacia uno de los salones marcados, un profesor algo aterrado me presento al grupo, menciono mi nuevo nombre mientras miraba al alumnado de aquel salón que en efecto parecía una bola de prófugos de la ley igual que yo, me senté a lado de un tipo de brazos largos y mirada extraña, no tarde mucho en hablar con él, se llamaba Habashira Rui y al parecer era el capitán del equipo de futbol americano, tenia una pandilla de motociclistas y se la pasaban gran parte del día en unos almacenes cercanos a la preparatoria. Era perfecto podría distraerme un rato y por si fuera poco ganarme su confianza de poco a poco seria difícil pero aun así lo intentaría, me aburro aquí.

Paso una semana y media y ya era parte del grupo, tenia una motocicleta color verde y formaba parte del equipo de americano, ¿Quién mejor para ser receptor que un americano pura sangre? debo admitir que es divertido esto, pero aun así tengo cosas que hacer, al parecer la policía estadounidense estaba buscando "algo perdido" en Japón, aun así será difícil encontrarme por aquí.

Estábamos en las bodegas como siempre cuando un tipo de cabello rubio alborotado alto y delgado que cargaba un arma larga apareció de la nada, al parecer Habashira le temía, pero el tipo parecía del todo menos humano, era como un demonio, pero nada de que temer.

—Hiruma que demonios haces aquí.—Habashira salto del asiento en el que estaba.

—kekeke si bien les deje a todos en libertad condicional, han sido seleccionados para enfrentar a…

—Oye Habashira, ¿Quién es este imbécil?—lo interrumpí acercándome hacia el despacio, me miro con una sonrisa torcida.

—Me parece que el imbécil aquí eres tu, acaso no sabes quien soy yo kekekeke.

—Cállate idiota—hablo Habashira tenso—bien Hiruma podrá ser el próximo viernes, demostraremos nuestros nuevos trucos a Deimon.

—Kekeke perfecto, y tu—dirigió su mirada hacia mi—será mejor que no te metas conmigo, que tienes las de perder jodido novato.

—Así…-imbécil, parece que no sabe quien soy, me enfurecí cuando me dio la espalda, ¿Quién demonios se cree? Darme la espalda a mi, si bien no debo revelar quien soy, aun así tengo que hacerme respetar. Estaba a punto de lanzarme contra él de no ser porque Habashira y otros que estaban ahí me detuvieron.

— ¿Así que quieren perder su libertad condicional? Kekekeke. —solo alcance a ver su sonrisa torcida.

—Maldición Hiruma ya cerramos el trato.

Habashira lo saco del lugar, no se que tanto le dijo el rubio aquel, pero algo si sabia, me respetaría y punto.

…

1 día antes del incidente.

—Hiruma-kun ¿Qué tanto haces?—Mamori quien aun llevaba el delantal rosa puesto se acerco a él despacio mientras besaba su cuello. Hiruma estaba dándole la espalda mientras tecleaba rápidamente en su laptop.

—Buscando información maldita novia, información—seguía tecleando hasta que sus ojos dieron en su objetivo—_así que esas tenemos jodido novato kekeke_—sonrió de lado mientras cerraba el portátil.

—Youichi.

Hiruma levanto la mirada, sabia que lo llamaba por su nombre cuando quería atención por parte de él, se puso de pie para acercarse a ella, la tomo de la cintura apretándola contra él.

—Que maldita novia.

—Mis padres han salido de viaje a Moscú, la empresa de papa esta por cerrar un contrato y pues yo me quedare aquí, no quiero descuidar las clases y además no quiero encontrar un matadero cuando regrese—sonrió al momento que él se acerco para besarla.

—Te quedaras conmigo maldita novia, te volverías loca si te quedas sola en casa, además tu jodida madre me llamo.

Como respuesta solo recibió un golpe en el costado, soltó una carcajada mientras se separaba para tomar sus cosas, miro de reojo la laptop y sonrió de lado. Ahora si el jodido novato lo respetaría tal y como merece.

* * *

**Hayate Ryo***

**Su nombre (Hayate) significa hábil mientras que si apellido (Ryo) significa remoto, haciendo referencia del lugar de donde es originario, y pues lo de hábil, ya vimos el porque.**

**Bien ya sabemos el, es decir, los nombres de nuestro villano, su procedencia y créanme que lo que se viene estará muy intenso, ya en el próximo cap, volvemos al presente. el cap esta algo cortito, pero así me gusto**

**Gracias por sus reviews a Kagura Mi, Robin-chuan, Alice y Rei-sama18. Me animan tanto que no tardare en publicar una nueva historia.**

**Gracias también a los que leen esta historia**

**Besos**

**HawkTem**


	4. Despertar

**Aclaro, los personajes utilizados no me pertenecen. La historia por completo me pertenece.**

**-Diálogos.**

**Pensamientos y Nota importante.**

**Al igual que en el capitulo 2 este será narrado por Mamori y por Hiruma.**

**Sin más los dejo leer.**

* * *

**Despertando del Sueño**

* * *

Vi una deslumbrante luz nívea al abrir los ojos. Estaba en una habitación desconocida de paredes blancas. Unas persianas cubrían la pared que tenia al lado. Las luces brillantes que tenia encima de la cabeza me deslumbraban. Estaba recostada en una cama dura y desnivelada, una cama con barras. Las almohadas eran angostas y estaban llenas de bultos. Un molesto sonido se escuchaba desde un lugar cercano a mí. Esperaba que eso significara que seguía con vida.

Unos tubos traslucidos se enroscaban alrededor de mis manos y debajo de mi nariz tenia un objeto pegado al rostro. Alcé la mano para quitármelo.

—No lo hagas.

Unos dedos largos atraparon mi mano.

— ¿Youichi?

Ladee la cabeza y me encontré con su rostro serio a escasos centímetros del mío. Reposaba su mentón sobre el extremo de mi almohada.

—Hola—hable con júbilo.

—Shhh…—me acallo—descansa.

No me acordaba de nada, y mi mente parecía resistirse cada vez que intentaba recordarlo. Suspire y dolió. Eche una ojeada y confirme que no tenia nada roto.

—Te han hecho varias transfusiones de sangre, has dormido por tres días—dejo caer la cara contra la almohada y comprendí que no había dormido nada, su voz sonaba cansada.

—Perdona por mi culpa no has podido dormir.

—Sé porqué lo hiciste—su voz resulto reconfortante para mi—sigue siendo una jodida locura, por supuesto.

Estaba empezando a rememorar algunos recuerdos: una motocicleta, un dolor insoportable y su rostro con expresión dolida. Me estremecí e hice una mueca de disgusto, no me gustaba verlo así, no más.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te duele algo? Llamare al jodido doctor.

Se levanto de la silla y se acerco rápido a la puerta.

— ¡Espera! —Se detuvo justo antes de girar la perilla y se giro a verme, si mirada parecía perdida—estoy bien, en serio no es nada.

Se acerco lento y se sentó al borde de la cama, seguía con la mirada perdida. Intente tocarle la cara con la mano libre pero algo me lo impidió, al bajar la mirada descubrí la intravenosa sujeta al dorso de mi mano.

—Rayos—exclamé con gesto de dolor.

— ¿Qué sucede? —pregunto con un tono serio.

Se distrajo un poco, pero no lo suficiente. Su mirada continúo teniendo un aspecto siniestro.

—Nada—suspire— ¿cuando saldré de aquí?, me duelen las piernas.

Fije la mirada en el azulejo combado del techo e intente respirar hondo a pesar del dolor en mi pecho.

—No se—contesto serio otra vez, estaba comenzando a preocuparme, ¿_que tanto piensas Youichi?_ —Tu único trabajo es curarte—me dijo mientras me acariciaba la mejilla con el más leve de los roces.

No estaba tan atontada por el dolor ni la medicación como para no reaccionar a su caricia. El indicador del holter al que estaba conectada comenzó a moverse incontroladamente. Rió entre dientes y me estudio con la mirada.

—Duérmete.

—No tengo sueño, acaso no habías dicho que había dormido por tres días, eso es mucha recarga—le sonreí

Torció el gesto.

Se inclino lentamente. El pitido se acelero de forma salvaje al igual que mi sonrojo cuando sus labios me rozaron, y cuando lo hicieron con una dulce presión se detuvo totalmente.

Su sonrisa era de completo triunfo.

—Es bueno saber que te pongas así, eso me dice que esta en perfecto estado—sabia que hablaba de mi corazón pero en el fondo sabia que había algo oculto en sus palabras.

—Todavía no había terminado de besarte—me queje—no me obligues a ir por ti.

Su sonrisa se ancho aun más y se inclino para besarme suavemente en los labios. El monitor enloqueció.

Hablamos mucho rato ese día, dijo que se había encargado de todas las tareas que tenia para entregar, que los ''enanos'' no sabían nada y que día era.

Charlamos un poco más hasta que se levanto de la cama.

—Tengo que irme, regresare pronto.

—No te vayas, ¿a donde iras?

—Revisare el entrenamiento de los jodidos enanos, recuerda que en 2 días jugaran ellos contra Zokugaku sin nosotros.

—Cierto, ¿prometes que regresaras pronto? —hice un puchero y me sonrió.

—Si—susurro mientras se acercaba a mi dándome un beso, —lo hare—se dirigió a la puerta y antes de salir me guiño el ojo.

Me recosté en la cama y cerré los ojos, me dio sueño, pero quería estar despierta para cuando el llegara, no supe que paso, me quede dormida en algún momento.

…

Desperté y en ese momento entro animadamente una enfermera para revisar los tubos y goteros. Reviso también la lectura del holter.

— ¿Te has sentido alterada corazón? Hay un momento en que tú ritmo cardíaco estuvo un poco alto—me sonroje al recordar el porque.

—Estoy bien—le asegure.

—Le diré a la enfermera titulada que se encarga de ti que ya despertaste. Vendrá a verte enseguida.

La enfermera salió y mire el reloj hacían casi cuatro horas desde que él se había ido, pero en realidad me preocupe por ellos, que tortura les estaría dando en mi ausencia. Me regañe ante mi pensamiento, quizá esta ocupado, no es fácil ver al equipo al que has guiado desde la banca.

* * *

Menos mal ya había despertado, no había podido dormir estos tres días, por primera vez en mi vida sentí temor,_ temor de perderle. _Pero esto no se queda así, nadie se mete con el comandante demonio.

—_Prepárate jodido novato, nadie se mete con el diablo y sale con vida del infierno, no ahora que ya se quien eres jodido imbécil_—pensé mientras salía del hospital, ya había cancelado la practica, era más que suficiente con el martirio que les di en la mañana, ahora que descansaran los enanos ya mañana seria otro día.

Camine hacia un lugar que conocía a la perfección, un lugar que solía frecuentar hacia años y uno que últimamente había olvidado. Entre por aquel maldito hoyo en la reja y camine hacia un pactado encuentro.

—Hey Hiruma, pensé te habías olvidado de nosotros, ahora que ya eres famoso y no precisamente por tu reputación. —sonrió de lado. Al reconocer la voz del primer soldado americano que me había descubierto husmeando en el lugar.

—Idiota tengo algo para ti como recompensa por todo—se puso serio.

—Habla—su tono militar era genial, aunque poco intimidante, al menos para mí.

—Tengo un pez gordo para ti—sonreí al ver como la tropa que solía aplastar en juegos de azar me miraba amenazante, pero él simplemente me sonrió.

—Así que ya lo sabes—insinué soltando una carcajada.

—Si pero desconocemos aun su paradero—solté una carcajada más y me tomo del hombro.

—Escúpelo—mi mirada fue siniestra y comencé a contar cada cosa con respecto a él, _todo_.

…

En cuanto regrese al hospital la encontré perdida en su pensamiento, miraba sus manos con insistencia, ni siquiera me noto al entrar. Encendí el televisor y busque el canal de las noticias.

—Youichi, porque tenemos tantas líneas en las manos—solté una carcajada, al parecer le habían puesto demasiados medicamentos, ya deliraba.

—Concéntrate maldita novia, concéntrate—le dije mirando el televisor.

Justo en ese instante aparecía la nota internacional.

_Esta tarde fue aprendido el líder de uno de los carteles americanos aquí en Japón, se encontraba en la preparatoria Zokugaku traía identificaciones falsas y además cuenta con una denuncia anónima por haber atentado contra la vida de una chica cuya identidad se ha pedido sea anónima. El ejército estadounidense que reside en nuestro país fue quien dio caza a este prófugo de la ley gracias a una llamada anónima que proporciono información._

_Más adelante le tendremos la información completa._

Apague el televisor y me voltee a verla, su boca estaba tan abierta y no dejaba de ver el televisor, si seguía así sus ojos saldrían de sus orbitas y las moscas entrarían en su boca. Solté una carcajada que la trajo de nuevo a la realidad, me miro asustada.

—Fuiste tu cierto, puedo olerlo.

— ¿No escuchaste? te estas quedando sorda maldita novia—me acerque y me recosté en la cama con ella—fue una persona anónima.

—Persona anónima mis…—la calle con un beso.

—Ahora duérmete, que tienes que recuperarte, no me gustan los jodidos hospitales—encendí de nuevo la televisión—prefiero tenerte en mi cama.

Sonreí al ver su profundo sonrojo colorear toda su cara. Mientras volví a besarla.

* * *

_Hay Hiruma ¡como eres! jajaja espero que les guste y pues en realidad pensaba hacer que ellos de reencontraran en este cap, pero creo que mejor no. Ahora ya se esta acercando el final y eso me esta poniendo algo triste ya que para mi es un ha sido un placer el escribirla._

_Pero en fin cuando una puesta se cierra otra se abre ¿no creen?_

_Gracias a los que leen y comentan y claro que también a los que solo leen, es un placer que puedan darse un tiempecito para leer la historia._

_Los invito a pasar por mi otra historia HiruMamo llamada Pequeño Ángel Mío que recién comencé ayer._

_Me despido, no sin antes pedir sus comentarios que me hacen feliz_

_Les quiere_

_**HawkTem**_


	5. Ángel

**Aclaro, los personajes utilizados no me pertenecen. La historia por completo me pertenece.**

**-Diálogos.**

_**Pensamientos y Nota importante**_**.**

**Narrado por Mamori.**

**Sin más los dejo leer.**

* * *

**Ángel**

* * *

_Todos tenemos un ángel, quien nos acompaña siempre, algunos dudamos su existencia pero él siempre esta ahí, ya que incluso quienes son seres malignos tienen uno que no duda en dar su vida por una sencilla razón...protegerle_

Mientras iba a la deriva soñé.

En el lugar donde flotaba, debajo de las aguas negras, oí el sonido más feliz que mi mente podía conjurar, el más hermoso, el único que podía elevar mi espíritu y, a la vez, el más doloroso.

En aquel entonces pensé que estaba muerta…porque oí la voz de un ángel pronunciando mi nombre a través del agua densa, llamándome al único cielo que yo anhelaba.

_No te rindas, tú puedes._

Me decía el ángel preocupado. El ángel empezó a sollozar sin lágrimas, roto de ira.

Un ángel no debería llorar, eso no esta bien. Intente ponerme en contacto con él, decirle que todo estaba bien, pero las aguas eran tan profundas que me aprisionaban y no podía respirar.

Entonces desperté…

Todo había sido un sueño…No, definitivamente no fue un sueño. Fue un recuerdo que llego a mi, uno que mi mente había estado reprimiendo y se había escapado para recordarme el porque estaba aquí.

Mire a mi alrededor, estaba sola.

Sentí algo en mi mano que me acaparo toda mi atención. Una nota se encontraba ahí. La tome con cuidado y comencé a leer:

_No estaré el día de hoy en el hospital._

_El maldito juego me lo impide, el idiota de Habashira se ha vuelto loco por lo sucedido, una larga historia que me da una jodida pereza escribirla, te la contare después. _

_Tengo que asegurarme que no necesitan más de nosotros. Ya son un equipo jodidamente bueno._

_Youichi._

Sonreí cuando termine de leer esa pequeña nota, ni siquiera en escrito dejaría de maldecir.

Mi corazón latió con tranquilidad, ya no dolía. Realmente ya no necesitaba estar en este lugar, me he sentido muy fuerte en estos días. Apenas ayer la enfermera que se encargaba de mi, había desconectado mayoría de tubos e intravenosas que eran sumamente molestas. Ya no las necesitaba.

Me levante de la cama y mire por la gran ventana hacia afuera. El clima era delicioso cuando la abrí, viento fresco y pocas nubes en el cielo, el sol brillaba imponente. Note que mi habitación estaba en un segundo piso por primera vez.

Suspire, escaparme de aquí no será tan fácil.

Me gire y comencé a poner en marcha mi plan, él no se daría el lujo de ser espectador de primera fila sin mi. Yo también quiero asegurarme que ya no es necesaria nuestra presencia. Sonreí mientras me quitaba la molesta bata y me ponía un vestido blanco que Youichi trajo para mi ayer.

Roge al cielo que la suerte se pusiera de mi lado y comencé mi retirada de aquel lugar.

…

—Muy bien jodidos enanos, este juego no será fácil—Hiruma hablaba fuerte a el aclamado equipo de Deimon.

La zona estaba repleta del alumnado de Deimon que apoyaba al equipo que ahora los convertía en escuela de prestigio deportivo. Banderas, carteles, camisetas y las características alas de murciélago llenaban el lugar, sin duda un gran ambiente.

Escuche su voz a pesar del gran ruido, me hice paso entre la multitud y note las miradas de sorpresa de los chicos. Cuanto los eche de menos.

—Quiten esa cara de imbéciles y pártanle el culo a Zokugaku—me reí cuando lo escuche, aun no me veía—que demonios están viendo.

—Mamori-nechan—Sena me llamo y me limite a sonreír— ¡Mamori-nee! ¿Dónde habías estado?

Suzuna, Monta, Kurita y Sena se abalanzaron sobre mí, agradecía que Kurita solo gritara y no hacia contacto ya que sin duda me regresaría al hospital. Solté una risa y mire hacia el frente, Hiruma tenia la mirada hacia abajo pero note su enorme sonrisa, Musashi y los Hermanos Hu-Hu se limitaban a saludar a distancia.

El estrepitoso ruido de las balas de salva de Youichi nos saco de la nube de felicidad, juro que casi descuartizaba a Monta con la mirada ya que no paraba de abrazarme junto con Sena.

—Mamori nuestro ángel que bueno que estas de vuelta, el chico malo nos ha traído como esclavos—soltó monta mirándome con infinita alegría y puchero de bebe.

Finalmente me soltaron y se echaron a reír, miraron de reojo a Youichi que se había acercado lo suficiente para susurrarles algo que, a juzgar por las miradas de ambos, no era bueno. Afirmaron cientos de veces con la cabeza y brazos y corrieron junto con los demás al campo.

El partido dio inicio, Sena como Quarterback y los demás chicos junto con futuros nuevos integrantes en sus respectivas posiciones. Vi de reojo como Musashi-san le susurraba algo a Kurita mientras se levantaban de la banca y comenzaban a caminar hacia la multitud instalándose con ellos, apoyando.

Sentí el brazo de Youichi rodear mi cintura para acercarme a él.

—Kekekeke, ¿Por qué demonios te escapaste del hospital? —me mire para verlo detenidamente, llevaba pantalones negros con una cadena como accesorio, camiseta de estampados en motivos rojos y azules metálicos color negra, un saco de mismo color y su arma . Sonreía sin dejar me mirar el partido.

—No quería perderme de nada—suspire y lo sentí soltar un bufido—Y no quería que te dieras el lujo de ver el partido desde la banca, en pocas palabras, quería ver el partido junto contigo.

—Ganaste—me miro de reojo—con esa entrada que hiciste, parecías un maldito ángel.

—En serio, siempre has dicho que soy la mama gallina y guardiana del equipo—sonreí y deje caer mi cabeza en su hombro.

—Creí que los demonios no teníamos ángeles guardianes.

—Te equivocas—levante mi mirada para chocarme con la suya—Todos tenemos un ángel, incluso quienes son seres malignos tienen uno que no duda en dar su vida por una sencilla razón...protegerle.

Sonrió y volvió a mirar el partido.

—Entonces tu eres mi maldito ángel guardián—soltó y me beso.

Sentí infinidad de miradas no solo desde las gradas de la escuela si no que también desde el campo, incluso me pareció escuchar un _Imposible_ de Natsuhiko y también un _Muerto al MAX _de Monta. El beso fue suave y corto. Cuando nos separamos vi un brillo de malicia en sus ojos, movió su rostro al alumnado y los fulmino con la mirada, a_l buen entendedor pocas palabras,_ dejaba en claro que yo era su novia…no como había dicho él, era su _maldito ángel._

El partido finalizó con un marcador de 24-14 a favor de Deimon. Suzuna había realizado una pequeña fiesta de despedida para Musashi, Kurita Yulimitsu y claro Youichi. Casi me mata con tantas preguntas y zarandeos que me dio exigiendo detalle y fecha en que habíamos comenzado a salir. Le conté de todo un poco, saltándome la parte dolorosa de estas ultimas semanas, estaba claro que tampoco le diría que viviría con él durante unos meses ya que mis padres seguían en Moscú, si se lo decía su enorme imaginación no tardaría en dar rienda suelta a una infinidad de cosas.

Pasaron tantas cosas en aquella fiesta que el tratar de recordarlas era imposible, Monta cantando con despecho en el karaoke que estaba en el club, Kurita y Komosubi hacían de las suyas con la comida Natsuhika y los hermanos hu-hu apostando cientos de cosas y a Musashi sonriendo mientras hablaba con Youichi que parecía explotaría de tanta ira. Tantas cosas divertidas y un poco nostálgicas se dieron los próximos días. El año estaba por terminar y ahora un nuevo Deimon se perfilaba como un equipo fuerte.

Estábamos en la ultima clase del día, prácticamente no hacíamos nada de nada, la gran mayoría estaba nostálgica porque será la ultima vez que sestaríamos juntos, hablaba con Ako y Sara cuando sentí que él me miraba fijamente. Me disculpe para retirarme de la conversación y camine hacia el lugar que él solía ocupar siempre.

—Necesitas algo—le sonreí al tiempo en que me sentaba a un lado de él.

—Mira—extendió un papel de color gris en el cual se leía:

_La universidad de Saikyodan le manda un afectuoso saludo por medio de la presente para informarle que ha sido admitido para formar parte de nuestro alumnado…_

No pude leer más, la emoción me lleno por completo. Me había enterado gracias a él que Agon, Yamato Akaba y Taka formarían parte de esa universidad ya que habían sido reclutados.

—Fui reclutado también—sonrió, como si me hubiera estado leyendo el pensamiento.

Esboce una enorme sonrisa, ahora solo era yo quien no tenia aun idea alguna sobre a que universidad asistiría. No había hecho tramites aun.

—Tu también iras aquí.

Me extendió un sobre cerrado con el emblema del la prestigiosa universidad.

— ¿Pero como? —salió de mi cabeza una pregunta estúpida, era claro que no tenia porque preguntar.

—Kekekeke, recuerdas tu promesa, trabajar obedientemente—mi rostro era indescriptible en ese momento—maldito ángel seguirás conmigo hasta el mismo infierno—soltó una carcajada que logro la atención de todo el salón.

Deje caer la cabeza y solté una risa.

—Sin dudar…

* * *

El dolor era insoportable, todo pesaba y sentía que no lo lograría, y entonces lo escuche.

_No te rindas, tú puedes._

Escuche nuevamente la voz del ángel que me había hecho despertar aquella ocasión, no podía verlo ya que mis ojos estaban cerrados y apretados gracias al dolor. Me apoyaba y me daba aliento a continuar. Sentí que mi cuerpo cobraba nuevas fuerzas y lo hice.

Vi una deslumbrante luz nívea al abrir los ojos. El dolor terrible e insoportable que sentía en mi había desaparecido, dando paso a una tranquilidad y paz que recibí con los brazos abiertos. La nebulosa que cubría mi mente fue desapareciendo poco a poco para regresarme a mi mundo que me recibió con un pequeño llanto.

Entonces me sentí completa.

—Felicidades, es un varón muy sano—vi de reojo a la mujer de avanzada edad que se avanzaba con el pequeño bebe que no paraba de llorar. Coloco con extremo cuidado su pequeña cabeza en mi pecho y como por arte de magia dejo de llorar. Me queje cuando lo retiro y se lo entrego a otra enfermera quien seguramente le daría los primeros auxilios.

—Muy bien, ahora tranquila, un ultimo empujón y todo estará listo—así tal cual me había pedido lo hice y sentí que algo más salía de mi, al parecer la placenta.

Solté un suspiro. La nebulosa desapareció.

Estaba en una habitación de paredes blancas. Unas persianas cubrían la pared que tenia al lado. Las luces brillantes que tenia encima de la cabeza me deslumbraban. Como si se tratara de una broma por parte del destino estaba en la misma habitación que hace años había utilizado, en la que volví a nacer. Solo que esta vez el ser que nació no fui yo. Mire a mi alrededor y sonreí. Ahí estaba él tal y como me lo había prometido.

Una sonrisa y grandes gotas de sudor iluminaban su rostro. Respiraba entrecortado y estaba sentado en el piso sosteniéndose con los brazos.

También le sonreí.

Mis pulmones exigían aire y trate de compensarlos respirando hondo, ya no quería hiperventilar pero era necesario. Entonces comprendí algo que hizo que mis lágrimas salieran solas.

—Es un enano kekeke.

Volví a verlo, seguía en la misma posición solo que ahora su cabeza miraba el techo de la habitación. La sonrisa seguía en mi rostro solo que ahora mi sonrojo la acompañaba.

—Youichi—susurre con dificultad. Estaba cansada.

—Dime maldito ángel—se levanto del suelo y se acerco hacia la cama sentándose en ella con cuidado.

—Eras tu—sonreí

—Yo que—seco su sudor y me acaricio la mano.

—El ángel que escuche aquella vez.

Me miro con una sonrisa de medio lado y apretó el agarre de su mano en la mía.

No dijo nada, se acerco a mí y me beso de forma dulce pero posesiva. Su mano libre acaricio mi rostro y seco el sudor que también tenia.

—Queda entre nosotros.

En ese momento entro la enfermera con un pequeño bultito en brazos, me lo entrego indicándome que en unos minutos más tendría que alimentarlo.

Ambos lo miramos, estaba despierto, sus ojitos eran color verde y su cabello era negro, su piel era blanca y no dejaba de apretar la manta con sus pequeñas manos. Le acaricie la mejilla y soltó un pequeño gruñido.

—Kekeke creo que no solo por fuera se parece a mí.

Los ojitos el pequeño se posaron en su padre examinándolo con mucha lentitud. Youichi movió su dedo a la manita del bebe quien la atrapo y apretó fuerte.

—Te prometo, jamás retirar mi mano de la tuya—le dio un pequeño beso en la frente y acaricio con su dedo la manita del bebe.

Las lagrimas de emoción empaparon mi cara, lo sentí mirarme pero los pequeños ojos verdes que ahora me examinaban a mi me tenían completamente hipnotizada.

—Ángel, solo tu puedes llorar por mi—me volvió a besar y me quito al bebe acomodándolo en sus brazos. Lo miro con cuidado y agregó—Bienvenido a la familia Daiki*.

* * *

_Me siento terrible, este es el final de la historia. Prometo un Epilogo, ya se que la historia no fue muy larga pero en realidad se lo merece. Kagura Mi espero que te haya gustado tu fic, y pues ahora a seguir escribiendo más HiruMamo _

_Ya-Ha!_

_Bien, se que se imaginaran como es el pequeño Daiki, bueno pues en el epilogo les dejare un link para que lo conozcan_

_Promesa_

_Daiki significa sobresaliente, elegante._

_Gracias por seguir la historia y la última actualización será la próxima semana. Como dije les daré un Epilogo._

_También gracias a quienes se toman la molestia para leer y comentar y a los que leen._

_Home Made Kazok__ inspiro con __No rain no Rainbow__ a la realización de este capitulo, mi musa les agradece de corazón._

_También les invito a leer Pequeño ángel mío, que de momento lleva un cap, pero hoy subo uno nuevo_

_Les quiere_

**HawkTem**


End file.
